Like My Style
by NeonNero
Summary: cREDIT TO JOHN/JEFF SLASH LUVIN DA STORY READ IT


"Fuck..."

Jeff shoved his hands into his pockets again, hoping his keycard would somehow magically appear in one of them. He even pulled them inside-out to make sure that it wasn't stuck in a spot he hadn't groped, cursing again when he produced lint. He stomped at the floor in frustration, looking up at the ceiling and loosing an exasperated breath. He bowed his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. All he wanted to do was to get inside the hotel room he shared with Matt and lay down.

Jeff drove to Chicago from Milwaukee after RAW on Monday to meet up with his brother so they could fly to Toronto for book signings and other scheduled appearances on Wednesday. The two-hour drive from Wisconsin to Illinois left him exhausted. Matt was kind enough to request the front desk to give Jeff a keycard to his room. He was going out with Shannon and some other wrestlers to a bar, so they probably wouldn't catch each other until the following day. Jeff would have gone, but he was favoring sleep more than anything else.

Unfortunately, he left his keycard in the room.

"Shit," he cursed loudly.

"Yo, Jeff, sup dawg?" He heard from down the hallway.

"John..." Jeff said as he turned to the source of the voice. He pulled back purple strands and shook his head, "...nothin' much, man. Locked myself out of my brother's room -- stupid me left the keycard in there when I went out to get a soda."

"Aw shit, I hear that, son..." John said, emphasizing his words with hand movements.

"You really live your gimmick, donâ€™t you...?" Jeff thought aloud.

"Tryin' to, dawg..." John smiled as he nodded. "I'm havin' fun with it."

"I hear you, playa," Jeff replied with a knowing grin.

"Yeah, see? That's what I'm talkin' 'bout," John said, making another weird motion with his hand.

Jeff wondered if John was the stereotypical wanna-be. He shrugged his shoulders and forced a smile, even though he wanted nothing more than to tell John he wanted to retire to his room. He supposed it must have fallen out of his pocket when he grabbed it from the bedside stand in his haste to leave the room to grab a coke. He stuffed his hands in his pockets for a final time to make sure it wasn't in them before shaking his head and huffing in frustration.

"Why don't you holla at Matt?" John suggested.

Jeff looked up. He thought John had already gone into his room. He shook his head again.

"Matt's at a bar; he probably wouldn't get my call anyway. Besides, I left my cell phone in the room, too," he said.

"Dayum, you're just shit outta luck today, aren't you?"

Jeff forced another smile.

"You can stay in my room and wait for your brother if you want," John said, motioning his head toward the room as he opened the door and held it in place.

"Thanks, man, you're a lifesaver," Jeff said as he stepped past John into the room.

John treated himself to a view of Jeff's ass while he closed the door. He smirked slightly as he put down his duffel bag and made his way to the bathroom as Jeff sat on one of the beds. Jeff noticed a portable boom box sitting on the dresser and walked towards it.

"Got any CDs?" he asked as he pushed the button to open the lid for the CD player.

"Yeah, got me some Fitty," John said from the bathroom as he squeezed the tube of toothpaste and put some on his toothbrush.

"Some who...?" Jeff asked with a confused look. He noticed John had taken off the baby blue jersey he was wearing and examined the definition of his pectoral muscles from his reflection.

"Oh, my bad -- I meant 50 Cent," John said, catching Jeff glancing at him from the mirror before he started to brush his teeth.

"Sounds good to me. Where is it?" Jeff asked as he quickly averted his eyes. He turned slightly red after he noticed that John caught him looking and smiled to himself.

"It's in my duffel bag... Hold up, lemme get it for you," John said after he spat into the sink.

"Nah, it's alright, I got it," Jeff said and walked towards John's bag to fish it out.

"You're lookin' in the wrong pocket dawg; it's in the small one." Jeff heard from behind. He quickly stood and backed up, bumping right into John -- back to chest, ass to groin. From what Jeff could feel, everything about John was hard and firm, especially between the legs. He felt John's breath against his ear as he gave a soft 'oof,' the closeness of their bodies suddenly making Jeff lightheaded.

"My bad," John began as he circled, placing a hand on the small of Jeff's back and letting it slide down to the top of his ass before pulling away. He knelt, oblivious to Jeff's flushed look, and procured the CD in question before standing. Jeff was still dwelling over the feeling of John's cock against his ass.

"Here," John handed it over.

"Cool," Jeff said as he grabbed the CD from John's hand, making sure there was contact between them. He glanced down and found the crotch of John's jean shorts conspicuously tented, looking back up to find John licking his lips as his eyes roved over Jeff's body. Jeff turned to where John's portable boom box was, making sure to do it slowly so John could see the curvature of his hips and the roundness of his ass, which he stuck out purposefully as he put the CD in the slot and closed the lid.

'21 Questions' began to blare on the speakers as Jeff rested his hands on top of the counter, leaning over and bobbing his head to the beat as he closed his eyes. Putting his feet parallel to one another, Jeff began to sway his hips, losing himself to the music. He was so into it that he couldn't hear John coming behind him to take his hips in his hands and grind his crotch against his ass. Jeff slightly moaned.

Jeff opened his eyes and bit his lip as he looked back at John from the mirror. John smiled at him as he continued to press his crotch against Jeff's ass, swaying with him to the rhythm. Their movements increased until it appeared as though they were fucking through their clothes. Jeff's eyes were closed, his lips parted as soft moans left him; a thin veneer of sweat formed on his brow as he danced with John.

"Jeff..." John whispered, almost inaudible in contrast to the music. He stopped rubbing against Jeff and slowly opened his eyes and found Jeff looking at him, green eyes dark and lidded. Both knew what the other was thinking; words weren't necessary.

"Got any--" Jeff began to ask before John cut him off.

"--Are you clean?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Me, too, so what the fuck does it matter?" John asked. He lustfully looked into Jeff's eyes through the mirror and rubbed the shaft of his cock against the crack of his ass.

"I guess it doesn't..." Jeff drawled and bit back a moan. He leaned against John, his hands finding the hem of his wifebeater and pulling it off as John made short work of Jeff's belt and button-fly jeans. He felt them sliding down his legs to his ankles, stepping out of them and his sneakers as he heard John doing the same with his shorts.

John pressed his cock against Jeff's back as his hands slid under his boxers, cupping the firm globes of Jeff's ass before pulling the obstructive material down with him as he knelt. He gave each of Jeff's ass cheeks a soft bite, which rewarded him with giggles. He followed with firm slaps, smirking as he watched the supple flesh jiggling, and amused to hear Jeff coo in response while he stood.

Jeff stole a peek at John's cock, which looked quite large semi-erect, hanging low over equally low-hanging balls. His expectation of being filled with it increased. He knew he'd have to forget his aversion to lube for the time being, trying to take something that size without would result in him walking funnier than Matt in the morning.

"Lube..." Jeff muttered, his hips seemingly moving on their own volition as they gyrated.

"Ain't got none," John informed.

"..." Jeff turned around, a look bereft of amusement on his face. "Well use _somethin_'!"

"Aight, hol' up, I'll get somethin'!" John said before going off to fetch whatever it was he had in mind. Jeff stared at himself in the mirror. He looked into half-lidded green eyes, one hand keeping him from falling into the mirror face-first as the other gripped his cock. Clutching the throbbing length, he slowly slid his grip over the shaft and cooed again.

"What you got over there?" Jeff asked with a crooked eyebrow as John came into view with his hand behind his back. John's cock bobbed between his legs as he walked behind Jeff, who nearly drooled at the thought as he imagined how big it would become fully hard.

"Don't worry about it, just keep lookin' forward," John commanded. Jeff gave a vague stare and closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against the mirror.

Jeff patiently waited as he listened to John twist the cap off whatever was in his hand. He heard John squeeze a small amount onto his fingers before he was asked to push out his ass and spread his legs. Jeff stifled a gasp when he felt John smear the cool substance against his puckered entrance. Using his fingertips, John traced circles against Jeff's hole, smiling when he looked at Jeff's reflection. Jeff's forehead rested against the cool glass of the mirror, which fogged around his skin from sweat. His eyes were closed, and he was biting his lip.

John leaned forward and pressed the flat of his tongue against Jeff's hole, the transition from coolness to warmth making the smaller man moan. He slowly dragged his tongue upwards, moving his head the same way a dog licks its master's hand. He spat the substance out before pulling away and teased his finger into Jeff's ass, repeating the process several times as Jeff became more excited. John enjoyed Jeff's reaction to him -- how the muscles of his ass tightened and relaxed whenever he made contact with it.

"John, put somethin' in me; you're drivin' me crazy," Jeff pleaded.

Smirking, John squeezed enough of the gunk to cover the tip of his finger. He used his free hand to spread Jeff with two fingers. Jeff felt open as the air cooled the saliva around his heated skin, his features contorting slightly when he felt John's finger pushing in. He opened his eyes when a minty scent wafted to his nostrils. Jeff snickered when realization dawned.

"You're usin' toothpaste?" There clearly was mirth in his voice. John responded with a chuckle. Jeff moaned when he felt John's knuckle against his skin. He flexed his muscles around John's finger, making the larger man hiss.

"Daaaayum, kid," John said. His cock throbbed instantly from the tightness. "I'ma enjoy stickin' my cock up in this," he thought aloud. Jeff grinned as he lightly pushed back, silently urging John to continue. John heeded the request, slowly withdrawing his finger and joining it with another as he pushed forward. Jeff gave an approving moan, wiggling his ass at the feel of having two fingers inside it. John moved them around, making Jeff feel as though he was looking for a switch to flip inside his body. A bolt of electricity danced along the length of Jeff's spine when he felt John's fingertips grazing his prostate, which he responded by pushing against John's hand. He wanted him to do it again. John gladly obliged and pressed on the spongy button, loving the sight of Jeff's back arching as he moaned his gratitude.

Jeff whined when he felt the fingers leave him, whimpering seconds later when he discovered John's tongue as the replacement. He relaxed his muscles, welcoming the slithery muscle as it entered him. Jeff opened his eyes and glanced upon his hazy reflection; his breath considerably fogged up the mirror. He moaned again when he felt a hum, which caused John's tongue to vibrate as it wriggled inside him.

John squeezed Jeff's ass while he held the bubbly cheeks apart, allowing his tongue to delve as deep into Jeff as it possibly could. The unique taste of Jeff combined with the toothpaste made him voracious as he occasionally scraped his teeth against the wrinkled skin. The sounds he made were akin to a hungry animal sloppily digging into its bowl of food. Jeff absolutely loved it.

Jeff pressed the side of his face against the reflective surface, one hand gripping the top of the mirror's frame while the other squeezed one of John's. His cock slid back and forth against the dresser top, the wood slick with precum as he pushed back to feel more of John's tongue. John kneaded Jeff's ass thoroughly as he attempted to reach his prostate with his tongue.

John fingered him again, making sure Jeff was well-stretched before he fucked him. His breath gradually quickened. John occasionally made scissor motions with his fingers to prepare him. Jeff was panting when John stood. Parts of his body gleamed from sweat, which reflected the light. He locked heavy-lidded eyes with John through the mirror, the blush on his cheeks making the larger man hornier. Jeff reached under his balls to expose his hole to John, whose cock jumped at the sight of Jeff in such a wanton position.

"Fuck me..." Jeff breathlessly said.

John spat on his hand, smearing the saliva on his cock and mixing it with the toothpaste, which he repeated several times. Holding his cock by the base, John used his other hand to help Jeff spread himself further. He lined his cockhead with the Jeff's entrance and slowly began to ease the tip into the smaller man, who concentrated upon allowing entry without resistance. Jeff bit his lip, his eyes tightly shut, and whimpering as he felt the intruding object utterly stretching his hole. He could barely hear John, who grunted as he carefully wedged his cock into the smaller man's body.

"Fuck... oh, fuck..." Jeff repeatedly hissed. He felt like John was trying to push a doorknob into him. The mirror creaked, his grip so tight on the frame his knuckles turned white. With effort, the head popped in, and Jeff sighed in relief. 'The worst part is over now,' he thought, as the rest should slide in without trouble. He felt John's hands gripping the curves of his hips, holding him firm as he was steadily penetrated.

"Aw fuck, Jeff... you're so fuckin' tight," John moaned. Jeff was so hot inside, so tight that John reeled. The combination was incredible. John felt himself being pulled inside, as though Jeff's ass was trying to suck him in. He inched his way to the hilt, the sensations drowning out everything else. The tautness around his cock felt nearly vice-like in its grip. He stayed inside Jeff for a while, allowing him to adjust as he stroked his back and sides. Jeff appreciated the gesture; his ass felt full and stretched beyond limit.

A light push backwards gave John the signal that Jeff was ready. He watched as he slowly pulled out, noting the way the ring of muscle attempted to keep him from doing so. It was then he noticed the music stopped, the sound Jeff's ass made around his cock as he pushed back in audible, and nearly offensive. It was music to John's ears. He imagined Jeff's ass was a mouth sucking his cock, which resulted in the faint slurping sounds it made while he was being fucked.

John withdrew, concentrating on the tight grip of Jeff's inner walls until the head was left inside before thrusting forward. He stayed inside Jeff again for a few moments before repeating, leaving less gaps in-between motions until he established a rhythm. Jeff moaned, moving against John. He slid his hand up to his cock, stroking its rigid length in synch with John's thrusts.

"Dayum, you feel so good around my cock, Jeff," John drawled. His movements became irregular -- using long, deep strokes that made Jeff arch and howl, then switching to fast, short ones that produced recurring yelps from the smaller man. The unpredictable nature of John's pace was driving Jeff wild.

John stilled as Jeff took control, turning his neck to look at John as he pushed backwards, the sounds of his ass slapping against the larger man filling the air. Jeff alternated, keeping John deep inside as he gyrated, the circular motions he made with his hips causing for his inner walls to tighten and churn around the thick length. John growled his approval, bending forward to wrap his arms around Jeff as he moaned into the smaller man's ear.

Jeff took John's hands and brought them to his nipples, urging the larger man to play with them as he began stroking his cock. He moaned when John tweaked them with the tips of his fingers, pulling and pinching at them teasingly as he rocked his hips back and forth. John looked at Jeff inquisitively when he stopped moving, his muscles clenching hard enough to keep the larger man in place.

"I want you to fuck me through that bed," Jeff said, answering the silent question. Not waiting for an answer, he began to turn, forcing John along with him. John made an effort not to slip out of Jeff, holding onto the smaller man's hips as they trudged towards the bed -- both nearly tripped on several occasions. They fell in a heap of limbs; Jeff made an 'oomph' sound as he was squashed beneath John.

"I'ma fuck you through this bed," John growled. He used his knees to spread Jeff's legs, balancing himself in the process as he grabbed onto the smaller man's shoulder. Bracing his free hand by taking a handful of mattress, John began to piston. The bedsprings creaked as he slammed into Jeff, who made guttural sounds as he savored the pounding. The impact of John's thrusts was so great that they bounced on the bed, Jeff's head lolling backwards repetitively as he dug his fingers into the sheets.

"Yeah, Jeff, you likin' this...?" John snarled. "The way I'm turnin' your boy-pussy out and makin' you my bitch? You're so fuckin' hot and tight, baby... fuck." John continued to jabber. "You hear that sound, Jeff? That sound your ass is makin' around my cock? Slurpin' on it like a fuckin' mouth?"

"Hell fuckin' yeah," Jeff growled back. "Fuck that ass Jo -- oh fuck!" He felt the head of John's cock strike his prostate. "Yeah, do that again, John... fuck, man, hit my spot again," he pleaded.

John heeded the request, angling his thrusts so Jeff's prostate was grazed by his cock upon reentry. The headboard slamming into the wall was added to the soundtrack, accompanying the sound of cock sliding in and out of ass, Jeff's moans, John's growls, and the bed squeaking as the springs creaked. There were times Jeff thought that John would hold true to his word, imagining himself sinking deeper into the mattress as incoherence set in.

John came without warning, an inhuman growl resonating from him as he exploded inside Jeff. His cock pulsated, the base expanding and contracting as spurt after spurt splattered against Jeff's inner walls. This pushed Jeff over the brink, and he cried out as he followed suit, the muscles of ass clutching John in a death grip. His body stiffened as he arched, his cock throbbing as it repeatedly spewed thick, ropy links of semen onto the bed. The erratic spasms of his hole as it milked John's cock drew moan after moan from the larger man, who found it irresistible to vocalize his pleasure.

Content that the final vestiges of his orgasm had subsided, John collapsed on Jeff. Both were heavily panting from exertion. Eyes closed, John nuzzled the damp locks in the back of Jeff's head. He deeply inhaled the mixture of sweat and shampoo, his hands blindly finding Jeff's as their fingers interlocked.

"Fuck, Jeff..." John panted.

"You sure as fuck did," Jeff rasped, lightly chuckling.

"Yeah, I guess I did, huh?"

"Mm-hmm... DAMN," Jeff stated; eloquence was not one of his strong suits after a fucking like the one he received. Looking at John through the corner of his eye, he asked, "Is my ass foamy? I'll piss myself laughin' if it is."

"Nah," John snickered, and upon inspection deduced, "it's full'a cum, though."

"It's s'posed to be -- you just shot a gallon of spunk into it," Jeff snorted. "Thank you for that ray of enlightenment, Captain Obvious." He worked his muscles around John, squeezing the shaft at random sections from the base, the tip, and the middle.

"Aw shit," John moaned. His hips bucked involuntarily, his still-erect cock sliding in and out of Jeff in one complete motion. The squelching of semen as it squeezed out of Jeff's ass produced a moan from both men.

"Don't feel like pullin' outta you right now... wanna leave Matt a message and tell him you're in my room?" John asked as the nuzzling continued.

"Mmm... sounds like a good idea," Jeff murmured as he languidly reached for the phone. "He's probably gonna be pissed, though; Matt hates bein' late to appearances."

"What makes you think you gonna be late?" John turned them on their sides and spooned against Jeff.

"Fallin' asleep with your cock in me guarantees I'ma want a long, slow fuck when we wake up," Jeff informed, smirking as he dialed Matt's number.


End file.
